


Short Don't Starve One-shots

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, One-Shots, Short Romance, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: Boredom, lack of inspiration, crappy content, & short stories all in one!
Relationships: Maxwell (Don't Starve)/Reader, Wickerbottom (Don't Starve)/Reader, Willow (Don't Starve)/Reader, Wilson (Don't Starve)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Wilson x female reader

It was a cold winter's evening, your fire was slowly dying. You were dangerously low on food & fuel for the fire because a deerclops destroyed your old camp. All you had left were some twigs, some flint, a couple of rocks, logs, your backpack, your thermal stone, a straw roll, & a piece of stale small jerky. In order to not freeze to death, you decided to throw your straw roll into the fire, causing it to blaze violently. You looked around & found a berry bush not too far from your new camp. Making a shovel, you dug it up so you could cook the berries & use the bush as a makeshift bed. You probably could've thrown the bush into the fire & keep your straw roll, but you were too tired & hungry to think properly. You fell asleep, hoping to last the night.

You woke up, seeing that your fire had died & it was daytime. You threw the bush into the fire to get fresh warmth when you heard something walking in the snow. You were scared because you didn't have any weapons, so you were vulnerable to any attack. Suddenly, a tree fell down & revealed a man with weird hair. He saw you & walked towards you, causing your anxiety to get a tad stronger.

"Hello. I didn't think there was anyone else here. Are you lost?" he asked, his voice nearly hypnotizing. It actually calmed you down just to hear him talk. You introduced yourselves, making small talk in a few minutes.

Timeskip~

You had bonded quickly in just 2 days, probably because there were no other humans around. Maxwell & Charlie didn't count because they're half demon. You found out his name was Wilson & he certainly was a gentleman. He let you stay at his camp with him & even spent time with you when you were down.

"You're really something, Wilson." you said before you kissed his cheek. He blushed like crazy & then you both bursted into a fit of giggles.


	2. Wilson x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to dress to impress, here comes the first gay chapter!

You were dragging your tired body through a meadow, trying to catch some bees to make a bee box. You decided to sit down to catch your breath, putting your bug net down in the process. Suddenly, you heard someone walking towards you. You looked up & saw a man with a bug net. You made eye contact & he decided to break the silence.

"Hello, sir, I'm Wilson. Are you trying to catch bees as well? Need some help?" he offered. You took his offer & ended up catching some bees & butterflies. He asked where your camp was & you found out that his camp was half a mile away from yours. You became great friends as the week progressed. You felt a bit swooned by your new friend & couldn't help but to flirt with him.

"Wilson, you're really a nice guy. You're considerate, gentle, generous, & very cute." you said. He gave you a weird look, making you feel like he really hated that. Suddenly, he kissed you, making you tense up before melting into his embrace. He explained it as the only true human companionship he's ever had.

THIS IS EXTRA SHORT I'M SORRY!!!!


	3. Willow x female reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh

It was a very hot summer's day when you were walking around, trying to find some food. You had resorted to collecting cactus to eat when you saw something odd. After getting closer to what you saw, having to travel across the desert & into the forest to do so, you noticed it was blue fire. It must've been thermally opposite because a very pleasant feeling of cold washed over your sweaty body.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked a voice. You turned around to see a woman with long black hair walking closer. That's when you realized that you had stumbled into someone's camp.

"I'm (y/n). I'm sorry, I didn't know someone else was here. But I guess I don't have to worry about being alone now." you responded.

"I'm Willow. You can stay if you want." you couldn't pass up the offer. For the next few days, you bonded with her & eventually fell in love. Being the only humans in this world may not be what you wanted, but you ended up being kissed every night before going to bed.


	4. Willow x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this story. Oops.

You were a rather skilled survivor, easily defeating an entire pack of hounds that came into your camp. Unfortunately, your camp was destroyed by a moose goose. Though you were able to defeat it, your camp couldn't be salvaged.

Now you found another camp while looking for materials to make a new camp. In the camp you found, there was a lady who seemed very fond of high flames. You walked closer to introduce yourself to her.

"Hello. My name is (y/n)." you said.

"Hello, sir. I'm Willow." she replied. You instantly bond & became extraordinary survivalists. Eventually, you fell in love & stayed with her forever.


	5. Maxwell x female reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another boring chapter! :D

You were living a good life until you were pulled into a different world. Confused & alone, you tried to find anything that could get you home. You'd been traveling for 3 days, your blouse & skirt became filthy & you were running low on food supplies. Eventually, you found an odd looking door & decided to go through it. You were sucked into what looked like a challenge labyrinth, but it looked very similar to the world you just left. Maybe this was a hidden island? A tall man appeared in front of you, startling you a bit.

"Oh, how'd you get here? Are you the new arrival? Oh no, I made a mistake. I promise it wasn't you I was after, it was your brother. I should've been more precise. Please, come with me, m'lady." he said. You followed him into a dimly lit area that had a path leading to a throne. Was he the ruler of this world? You looked up at him & asked what this place was.

"To be fair, I don't know. The shadows dragged me & my stage partner here. In all seriousness, though, I really didn't mean to drag you here." he said.

"Well, my name is (y/n). What's your name?" you asked. You learned that his name was William, but he preferred to be called by his stage name, Maxwell. After spending some time with him, you found him rather attractive, but kept your feelings a secret.

4 days later~

You couldn't hide your feelings anymore. You walked up to Maxwell & cleared your throat. He looked up & smiled, you'd become his friend over time.

"Maxwell, I have a confession: I don't wanna leave this place. I wanna stay here with you. I love you." you said before you kissed him. He seemed shocked at first, but kissed back. He sat down on his throne & pulled you into his lap, continuing to kiss you.

What happens next is up to you! :D


	6. Maxwell x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG GAY! Slight smut warning!

You'd been a player in Maxwell's game for a year & have seen him from time to time. You developed a crush on him, but figured he didn't like men because of the era he was from. Suddenly, one day, you were taken to Maxwell's throne room where he seemed genuinely pleased by your arrival. The shadows brought you up to him before pushing you onto his lap.

"I know about your little crush on me. You talk in your sleep." he sneered. You blushed, being unaware of him being able to hear you.

"S-sorry, Maxwell." you stuttered out of embarrassment. He pulled you closer to where your back was against his chest. He started leaving very light kisses on your neck while his hand went "south of the equator". You felt aroused & struggled to keep quiet.

"Hush, now, wouldn't want the other to hear you." Maxwell said before kissing your lips. His hand left your groin to hold your back. You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After you pulled away for air, the teasing spark in his eyes had been replaced by genuine love.

"You're cute." he whispered before cuddling you. You felt happy & surprised that he liked you too.


	7. Wickerbottom x female reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS BOOK IS ALMOST COMPLETED!

You were a shy, easily startled woman. You'd never had a smooth lifestyle due to your family's constant bickering with the neighbors, gambling issues, & involvement with many illegal things. The constant screaming of people in distress, police shouting, gunshots, & glass breaking would keep you up at night as a kid. You'd always go to the library in your high school years to get some peace & quiet. Now, you were in a different world entirely & had no idea how many dangers may hide behind every tree. You thought you were all alone until you saw an older woman walking down a dirt path. You decided to take a chance by walking towards her.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm (y/n). Who are you?" you asked. The woman stopped walking & faced you. She seemed like a rather calm person.

"I'm Wickerbottom, I'm a librarian." she said. You instantly smiled, you were lucky enough to meet one of the quietest people in existence. You hugged her, saying how happy you were to meet her & told her about your past. She comforted you & allowed you to travel with her. After a few months, you'd developed feelings for each other & ended up being a somewhat of a power couple, but with more shared love.

EXTRA SHORT, I'M SORRY! But I had a bit of a plot this time.


	8. Wickerbottom x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, thanks for reading :)

As a college professor, you were well known for being a bit stuck up, but you were a gentleman on the inside. One day, however, you were teleported from your class to a completely new world. Everything seemed out of place, not to mention the fact that it didn't seem like humans existed here. You wandered around, using what little you knew about survival to manage being in this world. It took 5 days before you saw another human. She seemed like the librarian at the college you taught at, but older & with glasses.

"Hello. I'm professor (y/n). Do you know how to get out of here?" you called out to her. She turned around & shook her head.

"From what I know, there isn't a way to leave. But it's nice to know there's another human here. I'm Wickerbottom, I was a librarian before I was dragged here." she said. She kinda seemed cute for an elderly woman. You teamed up with her & managed to create a camp with all the basic necessities in order to survive. You had grown closer after a week & ended up dating. You felt like maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY!


End file.
